Before The Cullens
by PrimroseMarieSalvatore
Summary: What happened during Isabelle's life before she moved to Forks and met the Cullens? Why did she need to take a break? How did she handle being a supernatural guardian? How did she fall for her rescuer?
1. Chapter 1: I'm A What?

**Chapter 1**

 **I'm a What?**

 **Bella POV**

Goodness, the streets of Chicago are so frightening at night. Why did I choose to walk home alone? I knew I should have left the hospital earlier.

As I walk, I see the alley my mother and I used to cut through when a was little and we were needed to take a shortcut home. Should I go through it? I could get home faster. With the Spanish Influenza going around, I need to cleanse myself as soon as possible after leaving the hospital with all of those sick people. I feel so bad for them, almost nobody survives the Influenza.

I decide to go through the alley, although the voice in the back of my head is telling me to just take the long way home. I don't know why I'm not listening to it. My mother and i never walked through here after dark, only during the day, and now I know why. This alley is very creepy, but I continue to walk.

I'm about halfway through the alley, when I'm suddenly pinned up against one of the walls by someone. Someone strong. Stronger than a human should be. I gasp and begin to pant, the shock not leaving me.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" It's a male, he asked me in such an innocent tone. So innocent it's scary.

"I-I-I" I stutter. "I-I was just..trying to get home." I tell him.

"Why are you coming through here?" The innocent tone again. "It's a big, bad world out here."

"It's-It's a shortcut to my house." My voice cracks.

"Well, I need to teach you a lesson about being out alone so late at night." He says.

"Please don't kill me." I beg.

"Oh, don't worry." He says. "You won't feel a thing." I feel him dig his teeth into my neck, I can feel the blood being drained from me. I scream, hoping someone hears me, I squirm, hoping to escape his grasp, but it's no use, so I accept the fact that I'm going to die tonight. Then I hear a shout come from the entrance of the alley.

"HEY!" My head and the mans turn in the direction of the voice. The person who was just in the entrance of the alley was now suddenly in front of us. I think it's another man. He pulls something out and aims it at the creature draining me, and fires. I was dropped to the ground as the man who tried to kill me burst into flames until he was nothing but ash. I begin to sob, as I feel death coming closer. Then a soft voice comes.

"Hey, hey, hey, shh. It's okay. I'm going to help you, okay? You're not going to die." It's the man who just saved me from whatever that thing was. "Here drink this." He hold something up to my mouth, I think it's his wrist because it feels like skin, there's some type of liquid on it. He told me to drink it, so I do. After the first drop hits my tastebuds I know it's blood. Every dying bone in my body tells me to stop drinking it, but I'm not strong enough to listen. After a few moments he pulls his wrist away and I hear him sit next to me and then he grabs my hand.

"You're going to be okay." He says, and I believe him. Even though he's a complete and total stranger. With all the strength I can muster, I whisper hoarsely,

"Thank you." I feel my body go limp and I hear and feel my heart stop.

 **oOo**

I wake slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the sudden light I see at first. Where am I? Am I dead? I should be dead, I heard my own heart stop. When I'm used to the light, I sit up without a problem and stretch my arms and legs. I don't feel any pain or any tight muscles. Weird. Then I look around the random room I'm in and realize I'm not alone.

"Hi there." He says.

"Who are you?" I ask. He smiles.

"My name's Caden. Caden Swan. I'm the one who saved you last night. Who might you be?" He says.

"Isabelle Valentine." I say simply. "Thank you for saving me."

"You gotta be careful with vampires." Caden says.

"Vampires?" I ask him, confused.

"Well, what did you think that thing was that was trying to drain you dry?" He asks, amused.

"I don't know! I was kind of focused on the fact that I was being drained dry!" I shout. Caden smiles again. Clearly amused .

"Oh, you think this is funny?" I ask him.

"No, I think _you're_ funny. There's a difference." He chuckles. I actually smile at that.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"This is my house. I brought you here after you passed out last night." He says.

"You mean after I died last night?" I ask. He winces slightly. "How am I here? I _died._ "

"Well, technically, yes, you died." He says.

"So how am I here? Living and breathing?" I ask, I'm very curious as to how this is possible.

"I changed you." Is all he says.

"Would you like to clarify that?" I ask.

"I made you into a Hunter." He states.

"A Hunter?" I ask. I'm asking a lot of questions.

"An immortal being who keeps the secret of the Supernatural world a secret." He tries to explain.

"So, what attacked me was a vampire, and I'm now an immortal being that can...?"

"Kill them." Caden says.

"Kill them?" I say. "Like, with a steak to the heart? Like in the fairytales?"

"No. Not like the fairytales." He says. "Vampires can only be killed if you rip their head off and then burn the body."

"But, last night, you used some sort of gun that set that vampire on fire. You didn't behead him." I say, very confused.

"You don't necessarily _need_ to behead the vampire, but you for sure need to set them on fire. Otherwise, they don't die." He explains.

"Anything else I need to know about vampires?" I ask.

"How are you taking this so well?" He asks.

"I guess I've always figured things like vampires existed. I mean, does someone just randomly come up with fairytales about pale masters who feed on blood and burn in the sunlight?" I say simply, with a slight teasing tone at the end.

"You've got a point. Anyways, yes there is more you need to know." He says.

"Spill." I say.

"Vampires don't burn in the sunlight, they sparkle. Their skin like diamonds, which is why they're hard as rocks and that'd what makes them indestructible. Also, vampires don't eat, sleep or anything like that. They are pale, they can run super fast, they do drink human blood, and some vampires have gifts. We don't know for sure what they are all the time though." He tells me.

"Gifts?"

"I'll explain that to you later. Right now, we need to get going." He says, pulling me off the bed and leading me outside.

"Wait, what about my father?" I say.

"What about him?" Caden asks.

"My mother is dying from the Spanish Influenza. He can't lose both of his girls." I tell him.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle." Caden says with a sad look. "But I'm afraid you can't see your father. We need to get you out of here and fed before you get too weak."

"What does that mean?" I ask as he pulls me along.

"I'll explain it all when we get to Headquarters, I promise." He says. He breaks out into a run, my hand still in his and we speed through the outskirts of Chicago. Where I was born, where I grew up. I need to start a new life now, so I say goodbye to my old life in my head and welcome the new life ahead of me as my legs move faster than a humans legs can. Caden leading me as we run for who knows how long.

My new life has just started.

 **A/N: Okay, so I got this idea when I posted chapter 4 of "Isabelle Swan: Vampire Hunter" and thought I should write it. As you read from the description that it's about Bella's life before she moved to Forks and met the Cullens. I hope you like this story!**

 **~Charlotte**


	2. Chapter 2: Headquarters

**Chapter 2**

 **Headquarters**

 **Bella POV**

"Okay, where is this so called 'Headquarters' located so I know how much longer we'll be running?" I ask.

"Not much farther now. We're almost there." Caden replies.

"You told me that yesterday." I tell him.

"Except I mean it this time." He says.

"If you don't mind me asking, what city are we in?" I ask him.

"You're a curious little thing aren't you?" He teases.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so curious if you would just give me the answers I want." I scold him.

"I told you before we left, I'd answer all of your questions when we got to Headquarters." He says.

"You are so difficult." I tell him as he continues to drag me along.

"Oh no, I think it's the other way around." He teases.

"Hey, that's to very nice." I mock scold him.

"Well, I tend to not be a nice person." He teases me again.

"That I can disagree with." I tell him. He brings us to a halt for the first time since we left.

"Here we are." He says.

"Where exactly is here?" I ask.

"New Orleans."

"New Orleans?" I ask. Caden lets go of my hand and we begin walking. "You mean we ran non-stop from Chicago all the way down to Louisiana?"

"Yes. Why?" Caden asks me.

"How are we not exhausted?!" I shriek. He smiles.

"One of the perks of being a Hunter. Getting tired while chasing after your enemy is bad, therefore, Hunters can't get tired." He explains.

"Oh, so now you choose to answer my questions." I say sarcastically.

"Hey, I told you I'd answer your questions as soon as we got to Headquarters. Well, we're at Headquarters." He tells me.

"New Orleans is your Headquarters?" I question. "The entire city of New Orleans?"

"Basically." Is all he replies with. "None of the humans know we exist though. We blend in."

"How can just a city be the Hunter headquarters?" I ask.

"Well, we have a building we all live in." He says. "It's like an apartment complex."

"What on earth is an apartment complex?" I ask.

"It's a building that's full of miniature houses." He tells me. My eyes widen.

"How on earth can miniature houses fit into a building?!" I ask, horrified.

"Okay, I forgot I'm the only one that can time travel." Caden mutters to himself. "They're not actual miniature houses, they're just _like_ miniature houses."

"I don't see the difference." I tell him, crossing my arms.

"You will once you understand everything." He says.

"How long is that going to take?" I ask.

"It depends if you're a fast learner or not." He teases. Then he walks up to the door of the building, takes out some kind of card and then swipes through something. The door beeps and I hear a _click_ sound. Caden turns the knob and opens the door.

"What did you just do?" I ask.

"I've said to much outside the building, get inside now." He says. I hesitantly step over the threshold and all see is blackness."

"Okay, what am I supposed to be looking at?" I ask.

"Oh, right." He says. "You need to get scanned."

"Scanned?!" I shout. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just come over here." He leads me over to something that looks way too futuristic for my time.

"Caden Swan and Isabelle Valentine requesting access." He speaks into some sort of microphone. Suddenly there's a green light that roams over our bodies and I jump in surprise.

"Try to keep still." He tells me. I nod and take a deep breath. Then theres a beeping noise and something comes out of the wall and into my face.

"Please state your name." It tells me.

"Isabelle Valentine." I say shakily.

"What was the date you were turned and why?"

"November fifth, 1918, I was being drained by a vampire and almost died." I say. My voice cracking.

"Access granted to Caden Swan and Isabelle Valentine." Whatever that thing was goes back into the wall and a door slides up. This is _way_ too futuristic.

It's when Caden takes my hand and leads me forward that I realize I'd been standing frozen just staring off into space. When we walk in, I see all kinds of machinery and screens that are way beyond my time.

"What is all of this?" I ask.

"Technology from the future." Caden tells me. "I didn't steal it from the future, I just remembered everything I learned there and brought it back here."

"That's amazing." I tell him.

"Welcome to Headquarters Isabelle Valentine."

 **A/N: Okay, I know. Short** **chapter, but I like how I ended this chapter so you just gotta deal with it. Lol. Okay, so does anyone want a sequel to "I Survived"? I'd be okay with writing one I just want to write things that you guys want to read. Also, can I please get some reviews on this story so I know if you guys like it or not? I rarely ever ask for reviews so can you guys please review the story? It's weird writing this story and not knowing if you guys like it or not. Anyway, that's about it. Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3: Training (Part One)

**Chapter 3**

 **Training (Part 1)  
**

 **Bella POV**

I am in pure shock. Everything is very advanced for this time period. I don't even know what most of these things are. Never mind that, I don't know what _any_ of these things are.

"What is all of this?" I ask Caden as he leads me through what he calls "Headquarters". He is giving me the grand tour I guess.

"Futuristic technology." He says.

"Well, that is completely obvious." I tell him.

"Don't worry, this doesn't change anything in the future, I promise." He says.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I ask. "Why would I be worried about that?"

"I keep forgetting that you've never seen the movies in the future." He says, smiling. I find myself thinking that it is sort of cute.

 _This man is a complete stranger, Isabelle. Stop thinking these things._ I scold myself, mentally.

"Oh, and don't expect to be getting a good night sleep anytime soon." Caden says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because we can't sleep." He tells me, and I am shocked.

"What do you mean we _can't sleep_?" I ask, curious.

"Exactly what I said." He says. "Even if you get tired, you'll never fall asleep again."

"Well, that sure is odd." I say.

"We can't risk falling asleep. Vampires can't sleep either, so it just makes sense that we can't either. We wouldn't want to fall asleep on the job."

"I never slept much when I was a human anyway." I tell him.

"You seem to be taking this very well for only being like this for a few hours." He says.

"Trust me, I am freaking out inside." I tell him, and I am. I am close to going completely mad.

"I know." He says. "I can feel it." I stop in my tracks and he turns to look at me.

"What do you mean you can _feel it_?" I ask.

"It's another thing us Hunters can do. We can feel someone's emotions if they let us." He tells me.

"How do you... _not_ let other people feel your emotions?" I ask, sounding stupid in my opinion.

"It takes a lot of practice." He says. "You seem like someone who's a fast learner, so maybe you'll pick it up quickly."

"Is that a good thing?" I ask.

"I guess that's up to you to decide." He tells me. "Now, let's get you suited up and into the training room."

"Suited up?" I question.

"You can't learn how to fight in a dress, Miss Isabelle." He tells me.

"What am I going to wear then?" I ask.

"I can't wait to see your reaction." Caden says with a smirk on his face.

"What on earth is _that_ supposed to mean?" I ask him.

"You'll see." Is all he says, smirk still on his face, as he leads me to the training room. He walks over to a shelf and he grabs what looks like clothes off of it and then tosses them to me. I scramble to catch them, but I do none the less.

"Changing rooms are over there." Caden says, pointing to a door that has _WOMEN_ written on it.

I nod in thanks and make my way over to the changing room. Whatever that is.

I look at the clothing he gave me and I don't see anything skirt like at all.

"Caden, what are these things?" I call out.

"Just put them on how you think you should and come out." He calls back.

"Alright." I say nervously as I begin to put on the clothing he gave me, what on earth are these?

I put them on the way I think they should go and then I walk out.

"What on earth are these?" I ask when I step out. The shirt I'm wearing has _no sleeves,_ and what do I even call these things on my legs?

"Your shirt is called a tank top and your pants are called leggings." Caden tells me.

"A tank top and...leggings?" I ask.

"Yes." He says. "These are women's training clothes."

"What exactly are we training for again?" I ask.

"To kill vampires." He tells me.

"Right." I say. "How exactly do I do that?"

"All in due time, Miss Valentine." He tells me. "Now, we need to get you fed." He starts walking away and I follow him, other Hunters stare at me as we walk past them and I keep eyes on Caden.

"Yeah, about that," I start. "what exactly do we eat?"

"Nothing." He says.

"Okay, well then what do you mean by 'fed'"? I ask.

"We Hunters drink a special energy drink. Nobody knows the recipe except the creators, and if we go more than five days without it, we die." Caden explains.

"On the spot?" I ask.

"No, it takes a few hours." He says. "First we start getting muscle pains, then we start getting weak. We start losing our abilities, we basically turn back into humans. Then our heart will slowly stop beating."

"It sounds like you know the experience well." I say.

"I do." He tells me. "I was kidnapped by vampires on a mission once. I was almost dead when my team found me. They gave me an energy drink and I was back to my full health. Not all Hunters get that chance though."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, sometimes we can be so close to death that the energy drink won't do anything." He says. "Some of my team members have seen it happen. You know a Hunter is far beyond healing when they start hallucinating. Then we just let them die, because the other option is something no Hunter wants."

"What's the other option?" I ask.

"Being turned into a vampire." He tells me.

"We can be turned into vampires?" I question.

"Yes," He tells me. "but only if we're in that state." He says.

"Is that all I need to know?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's about it." He tells me and we enter a room with lots of refrigerators.

"I am going to guess that this is where all the energy drinks are kept?" I suggest.

"Yes." He tells me. "and new Hunters, like you, are always thirsty. So, you'll be craving one of these constantly for a few days." He grabs two out of one of the refrigerators and tosses it to me. I catch it with one hand and my eyes widen at my sudden agility. I would have fallen over if I had tried this when I was human.

That's weird to think about. _When I was human._ A mere few days ago.

"Let me guess, great agility is another 'perk of being a Hunter'?" I say.

"Yep." He tells me. "Now, drink up."

I screw the lid off an then hesitantly take a drink of it. I immediately feel a rush of energy and I drink more. I hear Caden chuckling.

"Yeah, every new Hunter has this reaction but it's still funny to watch every time." He says.

"Hey, you were a new Hunter once, too." I tell him.

"This is true, and my sire laughed at me, too." He says.

"Who was your sire?" I ask him, his face falls.

"He died a long time ago." He says quietly.

"I'm sorry." I say. "I-I didn't know."

"No, it's fine. Really." He tells me. "It just still hurts, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." I tell him. "I still feel that way about my grandparents, and they died when I was ten."

"Were you close with them?" He asks.

"Extremely." I tell him. "I believe I was closer with them than I was with my own parents."

"Yeah, it as like that for me with my sire." He tells me. We sit in silence for a few minutes until Caden breaks it by clappin once.

"Well, we should probably start your first training session." He says.

"Yeah," I say, setting my energy drink down on a table. "let's go."

"You ready to become a Hunter?" He asks me a we walk. I think about it for a second before answering.

"Yes." I tell him. "Yes, I am."

 **A/N: Jesus Christ, I haven't updated this story in FOREVER. There are three stories that I want to update, but which ones do you guys want me to update first?**

 **1\. Blood Love**

 **2\. Isabelle Swan: Vampire Hunter**

 **3\. Twilight Wolf**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


End file.
